


Trainer PB X Multiple Joltik

by MoHowl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chargestone Cave, Lemon, Living Vibrators, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Original Character(s), Pokephilia, Spider Pokemon, pokemon black and white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHowl/pseuds/MoHowl
Summary: Trainer PB goes into Chargestone Cave and ends up in a sticky situation.Pokemon (c) Game Freak





	Trainer PB X Multiple Joltik

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr account. If you see it anywhere else, please inform me.

"Damn . . ." PB stared around the cave. The walls seemed to be alive as electricity streaked eerie through the walls and ceiling, reminding him of blood vessels. Boulders, some round and some jagged, hovered menacingly off the smooth ground. Sparks would shoot between them every few moments. 

PB's curiosity got the better of him. He approached the nearest floating rock - it was about as tall as he was - and reached out with a shaky hand to touch it. Instantly, a surge of electricity shot into his fingertips and up his arm. With a gasp, he withdrew his hand. The rock vibrated for a moment then suddenly shot off. It crashed into another boulder, sending bright yellow sparks all over the area. 

PB ducked to avoid getting hit. "Memo to self," he grumbled under his breath as the sparks subsided, "do not touch the evil floating stones." He moved away from the area, following a well-trodden path. 

The gentle slap of his sneakers was the only sound to reach his ears. For the first few minutes of being in the cave, PB thought he would be bombarded by Zubat. The little flying bastards seemed to be everywhere anymore. But, shockingly, not a single bat bothered him as he made his way deeper into the cave. It had been daylight when he entered the cave, so maybe they were all asleep. A quick glance at the ceiling revealed hundreds, if not thousands, of purple bodies huddled together. Their combined breath made the tunnel warm.  
PB scurried away, just in case, and continued on. He did not know how long he had been in the cave; there were no cracks in the ceiling to let in sunlight or moonlight, and, thanks to his kind of scatter-brained Psyduck, his watch was broken. Time was a guessing game, and PB was not in the mood for guessing games.

"How long is this fucking cave?" he snarled as he rounded yet another bend. He walked probably five meters then stopped dead. There was a split in the path. "Fuck." Both paths were smooth as the glassy walls, not giving him any indication of which way to go. PB stepped up to the left path and peered into the darkness, then looked down the right. 

Identical.

Absolutely identical.

A great sigh escaped PB's mouth. He licked his dry lips a moment before a yawn almost split his head in two. He muttered a curse after his yawn, a bad habit he picked up ages ago. "Fuck it. I'm right-handed, so I'm gonna go right." His logic did not even make sense to him, but PB did not really care. Fighting off another yawn, he started down the right tunnel. 

Blue and yellow sparks bounced off the walls, giving off enough light for PB to see a few feet ahead. At times like this, PB hated that he did not own a Pokemon whom knew the move Flash. It would have been dead useful right now. Instead, he had to rely on the brief flashed of electricity. 

Annoying.

The tunnel twisted to the left, and PB let out a groan of fatigue and rage. A small room greeted him. A small glowing stone off to the side shed enough light to let PB see that there were no other tunnels. It was a dead end. 

"Stupid cave," PB said outloud. He kicked at a small stone. It skittered away into the shadows. He shrugged off his backpack and tossed it against one of the walls. There was no use going back right now. His feet were aching, and he did not think they could carry him any further. Yawning, he slid down the wall until he was sitting next to his pack. He knew there was food and water in it, but no thirst or hunger plagued him. Only fatigue. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. 

A few hours rest before moving on wouldn't hurt.

\- - -

Clicking.

Something was clicking near PB's ear.

He groaned quietly and turned his head away from the noise. That twilight sleep, between awake and dead to the world, was his favorite kind of sleep. 

The clicking grew in volume.

PB made to raise his arm to swat at the noisemaker, but found he could not. His arm was stuck to something. A breeze blew across his body, sending a shiver through him. 

. . . That wasn't right. His shirt should have stopped any wind from touching his skin. 

"What the hell?" he muttered, finally forcing his eyes open to a squint. A few seconds later they were wide open. "What the hell?!"

He was stuck . . . to a web. The sticky pale yellow strands had his arms and legs pinned. His head was free but was resting on a giant wad of non-sticky webbing. He quickly looked down to see why his torso was chilled. His shirt hung on dark blue tatters at his sides, just as stuck to the web as his flesh. His black bra was still on, thank the stars, but his nipples were pressing against the inside of the cups, trying to get free. Looking down further, PB almost shrieked when he noticed his jeans had been yanked down to his thighs, revealing the moon and star patterned black boxers beneath. 

"What the fuck is going on?" he snarled, struggling against the webbing. 

A pebble skittered out of darkness beyond the light cast by the stone. PB stopped moving and glared at the shadows. "Whoever the fuck you are, you're gonna pay!" It had to be a pervy mountain man who did this. From the stories PB heard at the Pokemon Centers, those guys would stay in the mountains for months, sometimes years, and come down horny as a Houndoom during breeding season. The few legal brothels would get a great increase of money whenever they returned. "Come out!" 

Clicking and squeaking came from the shadows, and near PB's ear. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and nearly squeaked himself.

A teeny yellow Pokemon was scrambling along a strand towards him. Four tiny blue eyes glowed in the stared at him. "Go away," PB snarled, but the Pokemon didn't listen. PB fought a primal urge to tear away from the webbing and run away. The tiny Pokemon crawled onto his lightly tanned arm. The four stubby feet sent unpleasant tingles down PB's spine.  
When the Pokemon reached PB's chest, it stopped and waved a front leg toward the darkest corner of the room. PB glanced up with narrowed eyes and tried to make out whatever lie in the darkness. He couldn't see anything, but the Pokemon did. It let out a series of small squeaks, just the sound PB imagined would come from such a bug. After a few moments the bug fell silent, but a rapid clicking sounds came from the darkness. 

Something was answering the yellow bug.

The Pokemon waved his foreleg again then started to crawl down the top of PB's left breast to the cup. It paused for a moment to poke at the black material then continued. PB growled as the tiny bug neared his nipple, which was still erect from the chilly air. The bug circled the small lump poking up in the center of the black cup. PB glared menacingly as the yellow fur along the Pokemon's back started to stand on end. Bits of static lightning flitted through the fluff. Then, with another squeak, the Pokemon literally hopped onto the covered nipple.

A jolt of electricity shot through the material and entered PB's body. A gasp forced its way out of PB's mouth. He clenched his teeth as the Pokemon started to quiver, creating even more static. Within moments the yellow bug was a vibrating blur, sending unwanted shivers through PB. 

PB mentally cursed his breasts and their sensitivity. They had always been a problem; the slightest brush of fabric made their peaks erect, and PB hated it.

He closed his eyes and turned his head away, biting his lower lip. A trickle of blood slithered down his chin. His hands tightened into fists as a surge of pleasure struck between his legs. The little vibrating Pokemon seemed fascinated by PB's reactions and increased its speed.

"Fuck." The quiet outburst surprised PB, as well as another vibrating mass appearing on his other breast. He forced his eyes opened and looked down. Another yellow bug had latched onto that nipple. His breath become ragged, coming out in forced gasps as his sensitive nipples were assaulted by the static produced by the Pokemon. "Mm. . Fuck."  
With a flash of realization, PB noticed his boxers were becoming wet between his thighs. A sweetish scent was drifting up to his nose, and he recognized the smell of his own arousal. 

He was getting turned on by these tiny yellow Pokemon!

A loud clicking came from the shadows again. Pleasure was replaced minutely by fear as a giant spider-like Pokemon emerged. Its feelers were waving through the air slowly, as if trying to get a read off PB. Static flashed along the dark marks on its yellow back. 

PB's eyelids lowered as the tiny Pokemon increased their vibrating, if that was possible. The appearance of the larger Pokemon seemed to excite them. Tiny shocks of electricity sent PB's body into almost uncontrollable spasms of pleasure. Soft moans escaped his bloody lips. 

It wasn't until he felt tiny legs on his right thigh that PB noticed a third yellow Pokemon on his body. But this one did not seem to be making its way to his chest. Narrowed eyes watched for a moment then slammed shut as the vibrating Pokemon reached the apex of his thighs. A moan, louder than the ones before, echoed off the stone walls. PB shook with utter ecstasy. His tiny dick twitched and filled with blood as the Pokemon nestled against the cloth of his boxers and shivered. 

"Ah! Fuck!" he cried, shaking with pleasure. "D-Don't stop!" His fists tightened even more, almost painfully, and PB groaned. "S-So good . . ." He moaned loudly. 

The large spider Pokemon in front of him clicked in response to his noises. PB opened his eyes to slits, and he hazily watched as the Pokemon approached. A weird thread was falling from the back of its abdomen, trailing behind it. A few pale yellow oval-shaped objects were attached to the strange webbing. In his lusty haze, PB recognized them as eggs. He had seen pictures in the textbooks he would read at the Pokemon Centers. 

Two furry front legs reached out towards PB. He felt the small claws on its feet grip onto the fabric of his boxers. Its tiny companion skittered onto PB's lower belly as the larger Pokemon pulled the underwear down, revealing PB's dripping mons. The spider clicked slowly, and the tiny bug returned to its position above PB's dick, stretching out its tiny legs to get a good grip then lowering itself until its furry belly was pressed against the engorged clit. 

PB's shout probably awoke the Zubat in the tunnels, but he did not care. He wriggled and writhed like an Ekans, whines vibrating his throat. "Oh fuck! Ah . . Ahh! Mmm . . . Shit!" In his haze, he barely felt the large front foot of the spider rest in the gape between his thighs. A ball of energy was growing to a large size in PB's stomach. After years of masturbation, PB knew he was about to cum. The combine vibrations of the three little bug Pokemon was becoming too much. 

With a loud, wordless yelp, PB's body seized up. A gush of liquid rushed from his body and coated his inner thighs. Gasping for breath, PB watched through half-lidded eyes as the larger bug Pokemon backed away from him on three legs; the fourth leg was being help up. A slosh of clear liquid covered the tiny clawed foot. The Pokemon turned away and gently smeared the cum on the eggs. PB's mind was too far gone to question why the Pokemon was doing such a thing, but it was unusual.

Though their leader had gotten what it wanted, the trio of tiny bugs did not ease up on their vibrating. PB's eyes slammed shut as pleasure rippled through his spent body. He knew from experience that he could have a few more orgasms before he could go no more. But there was a vast difference between his hand or pillow and these living vibrators.   
By the time a second orgasm rolled over him, his vision was started to tunnel. Then he blacked out.

\- - -

PB stumbled out of the cave exit on shaky legs. He did not know how long he had slept, but when he woke up the Pokemon and their eggs had gone. The web had lost its stickiness so it was easy to escape. And, luckily, he had a spare change of clothes in his backpack. There was no saving his shirt, but his jeans and boxers only needed a wash. 

As he made his way into the sunlight, PB glanced back into the darkness of the cave. There was no way in hell he was going to forget that. It was an experience of a lifetime. With a quiet sigh, PB squared his shoulders and walked away.


End file.
